Eben Dorr CP
Commander Eben Dorr is best known for his protective paternal nature, as well as his remarkable engineering skills. As a staunch Bijani, he often comes off as an extremist but is proud to be pro-choice and loves the idea of being a father and family man. He is currently the Chief of Engineering on he USS Annapolis. Background Information No information current exists about Eben's childhood. He is most known for his extreme Bijani views against abortion. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Katal Wolfe (2375): Eben met his lover having worked together in engineering for years on both DS9 and USS Fenrir and was an interest of Eben's mainly in the physical sense. When she was possessed by a pah-wraith, it was easy enough to be intimate; but, when Katal conceived and was no longer possessed she made the decision to abort their child since she was married at the time. This effectively destroyed her relationship with Eben, but he was able to anticipate her actions and saved the baby. Currently, they talk from time to time but are not friends. They have one child together. Solis Brin (2381): Eben met his second lover, when she was a Vedek. She and Eben maintained a long distance communication until tension broke and they became intimate in early 2381. When it was revealed that Brin was possessed by an alien parasite by the name of a Yeerk, she lost most of her memories of Eben and their child. Wishing to propose to her to make a family, Eben was shocked when she had already accepted the hand of another man. They no longer speak. They have one child together. Lauren Wolfe (2402-Current): Eben met Lauren while serving on the USS Annapolis as the entertainment director. When tensions ran high at the ships launch party they slept together and quickly Eben formed an infatuation with her. It wasn't under a few weeks later that she found out her half-brother Tucker was fathered by Eben. The two broke up briefly before she realized she was pregnant and they got back together. Previous Spouse(s) Naryanna U'Zotti Eben met his wife, Naryanna U'Zotti CP, in 2373 as friends and Eben formed a strong bond through thick/thin however nothing romantic escalated until her divorce to Deke in 2381. Taking Naryanna in and helping her with her child, they realized they were meant to be and married. Despite having two children each from other people, they embraced all the children as their own, finally having Indira - their only biological daughter. Remaining together through a lot of relationship drama, Eben was willing to share her with Deke, but that fizzled out prompting Deke to separate. When Eben took a placement on the USS Annapolis, Naryanna got closer to her other boyfriends, wishing to have Ferran Ron'ik as her first. The prompted her and Eben to divorce. They have one child together. Children Eben has one child with Katal Wolfe named Tucker Dorr CP. Please see the link for more information. Eben has one child with Solis Brin named Nerys Dorr. Eben has one child with Naryanna U'Zotti named Indira Greenwood. Eben adopted two children from Naryanna's previous relationships named Jasmine Dorr and Zuri Dorr CP. Eben has one child with Lauren Wolfe named Atticus Dorr. Grandchildren Eben has two grandchildren from Indira and Arthur Greenwood named Winter Greenwood and Summer Greenwood. Please see the links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2343-2347, Eben was only ten years old, the advanced aging of the Bijani species gave him an earlier start in life. He pursued a career in Engineering and Mechanical Design. Eben represented a body that was more equivalent to a 21 year old man. Military Service Upon graduation, Eben was assigned to Starfleet Academy on Earth to enable him more of a chance to mature. He remained there for nine years before transferring to the USS Gettysburg. There he served until 2369 when he was offered a promotion to Lieutenant and a transfer to Deep Space Nine. He served on the station all through the Dominion War, eventually becoming Chief before leaving to the USS Fenrir in 2375 to replace former station Chief, Katal T'Kassus as the COE on the Fenrir. This was short lived however as the Fenrir was decommissioned in November 2380. After that, Eben returned as the Chief of Engineering for Deep Space Nine. Wishing to explore more and gain a promotion, Eben accepted a position on the USS Annapolis as Chief of Engineering. Rank History: ** Ensign: 2347-2361 ** Lt. JG: 2361 - 2369 ** Lieutenant: 2369-2376 ** *''Lt. Commander:'' 2376-2395 ** Commander: 2395-Current. 2 Eben Dorr CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bijani Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:USS Fenrir Category:CP Double Profile Category:USS Annapolis Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2334 Category:All Characters